The Girl from the Jets
These series tell the story of Sahn, Tim, Jiey and Ellie, 4 young warriors searching for adventures. Sahn: A young warrior who left her home in search of adventures. Always carries her sword and her bow and arrows. She's 16 years. Tim: The son of the King. Tired of his life, he quit of his responsibilities as Prince and escaped from the enormous Dark Castle. He's 16 years. Jiey: Born in a small town, he followed his master Luthor trying to learn magic skills. After Luthor's murder, he swore he will take revenge. He's 18 years. Ellie: The daughter of a rich couple who left her abandoned in the streets. She grew up alone and learnt how to defend herself without anyone's help. She's 15 years. PROLOGUE The Sun shone as never, the birds sang and the Sea was blue, "Another perfect day", thought the old woman. She couldn't be outside due to her skin problems, but she wanted to get out of her small and humble house for at least five minutes. She was enjoying the beauty of the day, when she heard knocks on the door. A little smile pearled her face for a while. She slowly walked to the old wood door and opened it. It was her grandson, the only one who could made her smile in the whole world. "John!", she exclaimed as she hugged him with a huge smile. "How are you, grandma?", said the little boy of 5 years. "Good, sweetheart, good, what about you?". "Not that well, dad didn't go to my soccer match as he promised". "Oh, I'm sure he had a...a good reason.", said the old lady, getting a little bit angry. "Mum, I'll leave him with you, I have to go to work and the babysitter is sick.", said Miranda, her daughter. "Good. John, say bye to your mother". "Bye mummy". The door closed and John immediately asked "Can you tell me a story, like the last time I came?". "Of course, come here and sit down, this time I'm going to tell you a real story...." SAHN'S LEGEND PART ONE: JIEY'S SECRET AND TIMMY'S RISE "Good shot.", thought Sahn as she ran into the woods to pick the dead fox of the floor. "I think that's enough for today". She was about to come back to her house, when she heard loud noises and steps. Sahn didn't give them importance and walked home. Suddenly, she hit something that looked like a rock and fell to the floor, but it wasn't a rock, it was a human! Sahn looked up and immediately saw a lot of soldiers trying to get her. She stood up and started running without looking behind. After 3 minutes without stopping, she realized the soldiers were part of the Army, but where were they going? Sahn was curious. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Jiey hadn't sleep in all night, he couldn't stop thinking about Luthor, about all the years they spent together. But now he's gone, and nothing was going to change that. Nothing. Jiey's training wasn't finished yet, but he refused to search for another master, he would not forget Luthor. Jiey felt that something was missing in him...He couldn't remember the last time he had something to tell someone, like an adventure or a trip. "That's it.", thought Jiey, "I am going out of town." He didn't have too much to carry: His sword, and his dog, Ajax. When everything was prepared, he went out, took a last look at his little house and started walking to the daylight, with no destiny. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Why was suddenly Sahn following the Army? Maybe because she was bored as hell, maybe because she wanted to know where were they going. The thing was that now she was hiding behind big rocks to discover what was going on. Finally, the soldiers stopped in a castle, the Dark Castle. A big door opened and the Army entered to the enormous construction. Sahn observed the Castle for a long time before going home. "I've got a fox", she said to her mother after opening the wood door. "What, only a fox!? Sahn, you know that we are a poor family and that we almost don't have to eat! Now go back into the woods and find some food!". Sahn was angry, and she was about to cry when the soldiers entered the house and captured her. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Tim hated his life, he hated every part of it: From his father to his title of Prince. He wanted a normal life. Just that. He didn't want to spend all his life trapped in that horrible and old Castle. But now, he got a plan. "Mr. Tim, the girl has arrived." said the guard. "Excellent, bring her here." The door opened and a blonde girl with 5 guards around her entered the room. "Let me go!", screamed the girl as she tried to escape of the guard arms. "Mmm... Put her in the cell, I'll go there in a minute.", said the young Prince. "Your wish is my command." The door closed and Tim prepared to go to the cell, the last time he went there he was 10 years old. The Prince went downstairs and he found the girl trying to escape. "Hello there, what's your name?" "I am Sahn, but who are you to send your guards in my house and take me to this horrible castle!?". "I am Tim, Prince Tim, and I brought you here because I need help". "Why would I want to help you?". "Because if this works, we both win, you got your liberty and I escape from this Castle." -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The wind blew as Jiey continued running with Ajax, he was a very good runner and he still had to find a place to continue his training. After 1 hour, he found a valley that looked proper, so he stopped and took off his sword. Jiey concentrated, but it was hard with Luthor's thought in his mind. "AAAAAHHHH!!!", Jiey yelled. "Ugh." He needed to discharge all that anger. He couldn't train yet, he needed more time. Jiey packed his sword and kept walking until he saw an old and almost destroyed house. He decided to spend the night there. Luckily, Luthor taught him how to lose the fear. Everything was going well, the place was quiet and Jiey and Ajax were both sleeping, but something woke up the dog. Voices. Ajax licked Jiey and he immediately woke up. Voices and laughs. *CRACK* A bottle broke. Jiey heard noises behind him, after being hit in the head. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "Okay!", said Sahn pointing with the stick at the little whiteboard that Tim brought minutes before. "This is what we are going to do." "First of all, draw a map of the castle, you know it more than I do, and a map is essential." "Got it.", said Tim, trying to remember all the hallways. "Also, make a red circle in the zones of guards". Sahn watched him as he drew the map and the red circles. "There you go", said Tim as he checked if the map had any mistakes. "Damn!", exclaimed Sahn as she observed the map, there were red circles all over it! "I know a secret hallway", said Tim, "But there's a guard in the last door." "Maybe you can convince him to let you in while I wait behind the wall?", asked Sahn, with a spark in her eyes. "Maybe, but I don't know if it will work." "Well, you'll never know if you never try". "That's right!", smiled Tim. "So, will it be that simple?", Sahn was wondering. "Oh, another detail, first we have to get you out of the cell and pass the 2 guards in my door, but I'm sure it'll be easy." -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Tim was walking upstairs thinking in the plan. "Will it work?". He didn't know, but he had to risk. He finally saw his bedroom door and the guard who was next to it. Tim breath deeply and tried to convince him of giving him the Cell key. After a lot of arguments, the guard reluctantly agreed. Tim went downstairs faster than ever and opened the Cell. "Fast, we got to do this quickly!", said Sahn. Both ran to the secret hallway that Tim discovered. "Are you sure this leads to the Castle Door?". "Mmm...Kind of." Both kept walking until Tim saw the guard. "Watch out!, there is the guard, hide behind that wall!". "Hello! Can I come in, I need to talk with my father." "No, the King told me nobody that the access to this door is forbidden." Tim tried his best, but he didn't convince him. Suddenly, an idea appeared in his head. "Sahn, Plan B!", said as he knocked the guard on the floor. "Come on! He's not going to be unconscious forever!", Sahn took his keys and opened the door as the guard tried to stand up. "Run!" Tim saw the Castle's Door and the red button next to it. Sahn heard noises behind her and saw the guards running towards them. "Sahn! Push the red button, I'll handle the guards!" Tim started fighting with them, but it was clear that they were majority. "Come on!", he screamed. Sahn pushed the button and the doors started opening. Tim kicked the guard who was holding him and jumped to the door. There were out of the castle now. "Now, the funniest part", said Tim. "Run for your life!" -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Jiey woke up with a huge pain in his head. He touched it and he found blood. "Oh, no, my sword!", those guys took it. "Ugh, I need to get help.", Ajax was on the floor, unconscious. "No! Ajax, please, please, don't leave me too". He was about to take him to a vet, when the dog licked his face. Jiey smiled. Both went out of the old house and Jiey started looking for an hospital but he didn't find anything. "Okay, it's not a big cut." Both kept running until they found an enormous city. "Well, maybe there is an hospital here." Effectively, they found Hospital Newark in the next street. They entered the building and Jiey asked for something to heal his cut. "Oh, yes", said the woman. "Follow me." After some minutes, his head was covered by a bandage. "Thanks, here is your money.", said Jiey giving her 20 pounds. The woman smiled and kept working. "Okay, buddy, now we can continue in our search." -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "Why did I get into this mess!?" Sahn couldn't believe it. Hours before, she was looking for food in the woods and now she was escaping from the Dark Castle! "Tim! We can't keep running forever!" "Emm...Well, you're right. Let's just change the direction, maybe we'll lost them that way", planned Tim, "Left, now!" Both made an abrupt direction change that left the guards misplaced. "Yeah! We lost them.", exclaimed Sahn. "We did!" They stopped in Sahn's house. "Okay, so now we have to decide what we are going to do.", said Tim. "Well, I'll stay here with my family and you just go your own way." "You can't do that, you're now fugitive of the Dark Castle, if they find you, they will capture again and they won't have mercy." Sahn looked at her old house. "Okay, then, let me say goodbye at least." "Of course." Sahn walked opened the wood door, grabbed a paper, and started writing a note. «Maybe I'll be back, maybe not...» Sahn took a last look at her house and walked outside. "Okay, so where do we go now?", said with tears in her eyes. "I don't know, where the wind takes us..." -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Jiey walked into what looked like a desert. Luckily, he got supplies and money, so he didnt have to worry about food and water. He looked at Ajax and remember that autumn evening when Luthor gave him it."Take care of him, he's a loyal partner and will go with you wherever you go." When Jiey was about to go to sleep, Luthor said with a smile "Oh, and one more thing, whenever you're in trouble, he will help you in a special way...You will understand it when you're older." When all those memories came to his mind, Jiey raged. "I could have saved Luthor!" But he didn't. And that man killed him. He couldn't remember his name clearly. Melgard? Malloy?.....Maximus. And Jiey will have his vengeance. He would do it for Luthor and for all the people Maximus killed. Jiey started running into the night and disappeared in the darkness. Category:Stories